


The Narrative of Spencer Reid & Geneveive Donovan

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alistair is an asshole, Alpha Spencer Reid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Already marked, Cheating, Drowning, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kisses, First Wolf fic, Implied Sexual Assault, Knotting, Love, My own spin on things, Not his pup, Rustlers or Knotheaded Alphas, Sex, Sorry if something is wrong, Spencer Reid likes his stubborn Omega, Submission, True Mates, Unfaithful Wife, Unfaithful husband, Will add more if I think of it, fear of water, having a true mate, not knowing how to swim, self hating issues, stubborn Omega, wants a big family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer finds his True Mate, unfortunately for him, he's married with a pup on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zing

It was Spencer's first day as a Professor at Rossi Univeristy; since he knew the founder since he had been named an Alpha of his pack. Well, his non existant pack, he only had a mate, his wife, Lila. He was content with her and their life, there was never a dull moment between them. As he rolled over, Lila curled towards him and placed her hands on his chest, keeping a bit of space between them.

"Not this morning, Spencer", she offered as sweetly as she could. A rumbling started in his chest, almost a whine to it.

"We haven't made love in almost a month, Lila. I need to be close with you...You know how Alphas get. But..is something wrong? Have I hurt you in some way?" He started sitting up when she placed her hand on his arm.

"No, it's just...I feel naseous. Spencer, I-I'm going to have a pup", she said softly. Spencer's neck cracked as he turned to face his mate, pressing a soft kiss to her chin and growled affectionately against her cheek and down to the junction where the mark he had made on her shoulder three years ago after he had gotten his first two PhD's; it was the first time they had mated.

"I'm so happy, we're expanding our pack", he murmured. Lila nipped along his chin and then stood abruptly, heading for the bathroom. He quickly followed suit, deciding to take a shower before he saw her retching into the toilet. Spencer pulled her hair back, holding it away from the toilet and placed his other hand on her stomach.

"Spencer, I'm fine. You need to get to work", she said as she flushed the toilet. He smiled while he released her hair and climbed into the shower, quickly washing his body. Lila whined while she brushed her teeth, feeling the nausea in waves.

"I'll be home around 6 maybe later. You're not going into work today are you?" He asked as he washed his hair. She huffed at him playfully, handing him a towel. He looked at her with a small frown. "I am. I'm not even showing yet", she replied. He sighed, uttering a soft growl at her.

"Fine. But when you get a bit bigger, don't worry about working. I make plenty to take care of us and a pup or two", he said firmly. She nodded as she turned the shower back on while Spencer got dressed in khaki's, a crisp, white button down shirt and a maroon vest with a triangular design across the chest. He stepped into the bathroom as Lila opened the shower curtain, flashing a brilliant smile at him.

"I'm off now, I'll text you when I'm on my way home", he said leaning in to press a kiss to her lips, but before he could she pulled away with a soft grimace. Pushing away from him, she lifted the toilet lid and heaved into it, it was mostly bile and stomach acid. He leaned down and kissed the side of her head, before walking out. As Lila heard the door close from the bathroom, she headed out and picked up her cellphone. On the third ring a familiar voice answered.

"Hello, Doll", it said. She smiled, watching as Spencer walked to their car from their room through the window.

"He's gone. Can I come see you?" She asked, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Did you tell him?" The voice questioned. She bit her lip, hoping they wouldn't be too upset with her.

"He think it's his. And that's good enough for now", she purred into the receiver.

\-----------------

"Genny-Poo! Can I borrow that sexy, red spaghetti strap shirt you've never worn?" Genevieve's annoying sister, Maeve was walking around in her bra before heading into her sister's room when a strong overwhelming scent hit her nose. Going through her younger siblings closet, she wrinkled her nose. She pulled the tank top towards and stepped in front of the full length mirror.

"God, what, did you go into heat today?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her younger sister. Genevieve shook her head and yawned, sitting up while stretching her arms high above her head.

"Maeve, I hate it when you call me Gen. That's not my name. I hate it...But you can have that shirt. And it started yesterday afternoon. But I took my surpressants then too ", she answered, pushing the covers off. Her sister gave her an excited grin and then ran her hand through her long, dark hair that had been curled at the ends.

"We've got a new Professor for Linguistics", she chirped at her. Genevieve climbed out of her bed, and ran her hands through her naturally wavy, chocolate brown hair, making it look poofy. Maeve's light, green-grey eyes rove over her sister's exhausted face.

"Oh, sissy, are you feeling ill?" She asked, concern creeping into her features. Genevieve let out a soft huff towards her older sibling and offered a sincere smile.

"No, I'm fine. It's just...Even with the surpressors, it's going to be a hard heat", she muttered while Maeve walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. It had been hard on Genevieve to be labeled as an Omega; the rarity of it, caused a truck load of problems to bombard her all at once. It seemed, at least from her standpoint, that every strong Alpha wanted to mate her and some Beta girls even; the worst part was that she wasn't very liked to begin with. Her translucent green eyes filled with tears while she buried her face into her sisters' shoulder.

"I...I hate being an Omega. I can take care of myself...I don't need an Alpha. Alpha's are liars anyway. They never mean anything", she almost whimpered. Maeve pulled from the hug and held her sister at arms' length, giving her a hard look-her younger sister had been through so much.

"You listen here, missy. You are fine and you have some friends. Who gives a rats ass if you were marked? They were assholes and they broke their bonds to you, which is a good thing really. You need an Alpha who will let you be defiant with them and be yourself with. Who knows, maybe you'll find yourself a little boyfriend, or girlfriend", she teased. Genevieve growled at her sister a bit before relaxing.

"You're right, but I don't have to have an Alpha do I?" She griped. Maeve laughed as she pulled the tank top on, admiring her big chest and curvy hips, making an 'mmm' sound. She turned back to her sister, smiling once again.

"Oh, Genny-Poo, don't look so bitter. What's wrong with an Alpha to take care of you? They're strong, handsome, probably amazing in the sack", she said with a wink. Genevieve looked appalled, shaking her head like a wet dog.

"No...I mean...Sure, they sound ideal, but any Alpha I've come across are pigheaded gits-and users. They think I'm so helpless and that I look like a pup", she whined, her wolf side practically tucked her tail between her legs. Maeve shook her head and gave a soft smile to her sister.

"You'll be fine and you'll have me in at least two of your classes. Why do you need linguistics anyway if you're going to be a contemporary dancer slash lounge singer?" She questioned. Geneveive shrugged as she pulled on a fitted grey-blue tee shirt and some jeans, that did nothing for her body. She looked at her older siblings body with envy; Maeve was the perfect Beta, big, round eyes, gorgeous white teeth, huge breasts, slim waist and even thinner legs. She had an infectious smile and a beautiful, tinkling laugh. Genevieve rolled her shoulders back and tried to find something nice to say about her own body, but in all honesty, she hated her body. From years of dancing, her feet were calloused and rough, even though she got a pedicure every two weeks, she had love handles, that although they were small, made her feel a hatred for her body; her thighs were thin as were her calves, again from dancing, and her hands were too tiny. She sighed and flipped her hair over, running her fingers through the dark tresses while Maeve started on her makeup. Genevieve walked over to her own vanity, which was neatly cleaned and started on doing her makeup as well, starting with her liquid foundation and finished with her mascara. She offered a soft smile to herself and admired the way her lips looked naturally-candy apple red. Applying chapstick, she eyed her sister who had just started with liquid foundation after doing all the primer and conceal-thingamajig.

"I'll be downstairs. Do you want cereal or fruit for breakfast?" She asked ignoring her sisters' previous question, pulling her favourite pen from the mason jar on her desk.

\-----------

As the students filed into the classroom, Spencer had written his name neatly on the dual whiteboard on both sides, watching as some groups squealed like they were back in High School; he sat down at the desk, watching some when a pretty brunette walked in. He eyed her curvy, slim form. She had a bigger chest than his wife, but he knew there was no harm in looking as long as he didn't act on it. Spencer let out an involuntary growl as a scent hit his senses while a petite but muscular young woman followed the pretty brunette; she stopped in her tracks, her soft, green eyes trained on his deep, chocolate brown ones. She had darker hair than the other brunette, in long, loose curls. As he sniffed the air he felt a stiffening in his slacks that confused him as they had a stare down; she had pouty ruby red lips, charcoal grey eyeliner lined her eyes and she had a lovely blush across the apples of her cheeks. Her scent was intoxicating to put it simply, it made his heart pound in his chest almost uncomfortably; he smelled Summer on her, along with sunshine and whiskey, with a crisp green apple scent tied in somewhere-she was an Omega, which was extremely rare and she was in heat. He swallowed as she turned her back to him and followed whom he assumed was her friend and they sat down three rows above him, a little in the middle. Spencer took some calming breaths to get the sizable erection to go down before he addressed the class.

"Good Morning. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. You can address me as such or call me Reid", he announced. This class was mostly young women, three boys at the most. Keeping his gaze on the size of the class was easier than he expected until one of the boys growled, another Alpha and his gaze was directed towards the petite Omega he had seen.

"I'm going to call out your names to make sure you are all in the right class, even though you should be responsible young adults, it is rather early in the morning", he said.

"Alistair Alabaster", he called, surveying the Alpha who had looked at the Omega; he felt a soft growl and fought it off with a small cough. Alistair gave him a glare as he scooted his chair closer to her, trying to get her into a conversation with him. She fixed him with a cold look and her eyes met Spencer's, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. She blinked slowly and then her eyes looked down and he felt a grumbling of approval erupt from his chest; he cleared his throat again.

"James Bunson", Spencer called out. Maeve leaned over while he called names and whispered into her ear.

"Why does he keep looking at you? I mean, you're not interested. Can I ask him on a date?" She asked. Genevieve nodded, ripping a piece of paper into tiny pieces while his voice danced on her nerves.

"Genevieve Donovan", he called out, looking at every single face until the Omega he had found so enchanting jumped, her cheeks still painted red. She raised her arm halfway.

"H-here", she whispered softly. As once again their eyes met, he felt a tug in his heart and could feel the roughness of his slacks against his half erect cock. He inhaled, her sweet scent mingled with the others in the classroom and he smelled a spike of arousal coming from Alistair as he leaned close to Genevieve; he heard a growl come from her and Spencer quickly went back to calling names out.

"Maeve Donovan", he said. Maeve shifted, halfway leaning hoping to convey her promiscuity towards the Professor. His eyes glanced at her but held nothing more as paced along the front of the desks, calling out more names. Maeve turned to her sister, smiling just a bit until she caught the scent of her baby sister. Her eyes widened and she stood, waving her hand.

"Excuse me, Professor? I hate to interrupt, but can my sister and I please be excused for about twenty minutes?" She asked. He fixed her with a confused look and then his eyes softened as his eyes roved over Genevieve's face; he noted the flushed look in her cheeks and the way her eyes were blown wide with lust. She stood quickly, Alistair inhaling deeply and she quickly walked down the stairs, growling at Spencer on her way out. He stepped back and sat down at his desk as Maeve stood and followed after her sister.

\-----------

Twenty minutes passed, becoming forty and Genevieve was still shaking while she sat on the bench in the courtyard, waiting for her sister to bring back the suppressants. She trembled as students filed from their classrooms to either head home or to another class; unfortunately, Alistair headed her way and she stood, almost stumbling as she quickly trotted off around the edge of the school. Seeing the windows, she could see inside where Spencer was sitting, reading a book; she leaned against the wall, hoping Alistair didn't follow her further. Genevieve was not your typical Omega, she was snarky, stubborn and wouldn't submit her neck to just any Alpha. She sighed, rubbing her eyes, her hands were shaking as she inhaled a soft breath; it hitched as she smelled Alistair's sickly, almost rotting scent. She wrinkled her nose as her eyes met his defiantly. His grin broadened.

"I like my Omega's a bit more submissive, I guess you'll have ta learn won't ya?"He started. As he walked towards her, Genevieve's lip curled in disgust as she growled.

"I'll train ya like a good bitch", he said an obvious erection tenting his pants at the heady, sweet scent that exuded from her. He inhaled deeply as she stepped back again, her eyes turning a bright blue as her wolf side surfaced; she was warning him, an Alpha! He could tear her to shreds. He stepped forward and then stopped as he saw Spencer, their professor, behind her; his eyes flashed with the colour of his wolf and he growled, a deep rumble from his chest. Genevieve turned to face him and snapped at him, his eyes meeting hers.

"Ah, it seems that yer already a claimed bitch", he growled, turning on his heel. Before he walked off, he turned his head to look at Spencer over Genevieve's head.

"With all due respect, Professor, she's already marked", he grunted as he continued walking off.

 _Marked?_ Spencer thought, his eyes staying the same shade of Gold. Before Spencer could ask if she was alright she had whirled around, her eyes like chips of blue ice as she glared up at him; he noticed she was almost a foot shorter than him.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need an idiot Alpha to protect me!" She exclaimed. His eyes widened in surprise, not expecting her to mouth off to him.

"You were doing such a wonderful job of taking care of yourself", he said smoothly, he could feel her rage in waves. He inhaled softly and could smell the underlying scent of her heat. Her wolf's instinct was to show submission but she couldn't possibly do that, even though she understood that she had found her mate-her eyes didn't miss the silver band on his left hand and she growled.

"I had no idea you were marked", he said, inhaling her scent as he stepped closer. He couldn't smell another Alpha's scent mingled with hers and his eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

"Stop that!" She insisted, her canines had grown longer, but in all honesty she was quite pup-like and she opened her mouth, letting out a soft snarl.

"Aren't you so terrifying", he muttered dryly. Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"Piss off", she muttered while she leaned against the side of the building; her temper seemed to dissipate as she smelled him. He smelled Heavenly; the Pheromones he exuded made her mouth all but water. Spencer smelled like the skies were touching the Earth, fresh dirt near the stream, he smelled like home. As he took another step closer, he froze when he heard a louder growl-Maeve. She stepped in front of her sister, being a Beta, Spencer could scare her into submission, but he wasn't like most Alpha's; he didn't buy into that whole Dominance thing unless a Beta or an Omega were comfortable with it. He raised both of his hands in a sign of surrender, showing he didn't mean any harm. Maeve walked over to Geneveive and offered her something that Spencer couldn't see. Genevieve looked at her gratefully and put it in her mouth, accepting the water her sister gave her. She took a few deep breaths and then her absinthe coloured eyes moved to Spencer. He offered a slow smile and she snorted, pushing away from the wall.

"I'm off to my next class", she said to Maeve. She nodded at her younger sibling but before she could walk off she pulled her sister close and scented her, making sure Genevieve had her scent to make sure she made it to class without being noticed right away. She scurried off and Maeve fixed her angered gaze on the professor; he had remained calm the entire time and his eyes weren't challenging like most Alpha's.

"I didn't intend to upset her. I just-"You didn't want another Alpha near her. Thank you. Alistair's been sniffing at my sister like a common dog at her feet for any scrap of attention she could give him. You protected my sister, for that I am grateful, honest. But until her heat is over...You should keep your distance. She's not some weak Omega who needs a strong Alpha. Also, throw in the fact that you're married", she stated. Spencer was surprised at how calm Maeve was acting but her eyes were different.

"What's her next class?" He questioned. She narrowed her eyes at him but before she could spit the words at him he cut her off.

"Whether I'm married or not, my basic biology is that she's my true mate. I can't leave her to fend for herself. Had I not gotten here in time, Alistair would have marked her. And another thing, she's been marked more than once?" He asked, genuinely curious. Maeve exhaled slowly, running her hand through her curls.

"I'd be happy to explain everything, but perhaps not this week. Next Tuesday I'm going to this Cafe a few blocks away. I'd be happy to meet you there", she replied honestly. Spencer frowned a bit but nodded.

"What's her next class?" He asked again. She puffed out air and gave him an exasperated look.

"Contemporary dance, I believe. It's on the other side of the school", she answered before she walked off. Spencer made sure he took a seat near the back in the shadows as he watched Genevieve and whom he assumed was her partner, moving together seamlessly. Her partner was dark skinned, dark brown eyes and a heavily muscled physique; they complimented each other. Genevieve was stunning, her lithe body was toned from what he guessed was years of dancing; she wrapped her legs around her partner's hips, leaning backwards near the floor with her back arched as he spun. It was surprisingly intimate and he could feel a growl trying to make its way out of his throat at their close embrace as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck in their final pose. He could see their chests beating heavily against one another's from the exertion and he lifted his head, inhaling. He smelled her delicious scent, but he couldn't smell her- _oh, it must have been_ _suppressants_  he thought as the were being told what they did wrong. As the music started up again, he frowned seeing how they embraced so close their lips looked like they touched; he shifted, it wasn't fair to Genevieve if he suddenly chased off every Alpha. Maeve was right, he's married and shouldn't even be thinking about Genevieve. He watched as they embraced again before walking off the stage; standing angrily, he walked off back to his classroom aware of his next class. He rubbed the lines from his forehead as he sat down, stiffening when a soft, sweet scent floated over to him.

"Why were you watching Derek and I?" She asked, pulling a chair up to sit in front of his desk with one leg crossed over the other. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as his eyes met Geneveive's lively emerald eyes. Spencer didn't know how to answer that, she was off a bit; she was a lot calmer than she had been then again Alistair wasn't anywhere in sight. He leaned forward on his elbows and kept his face neutral before he spoke.

"What's your history with Alistair?" He said the words before he could stop himself and watched as a pained looked crossed her features, her pheromones turned sour from fear. He exhaled, releasing a calming scent and she shifted in her seat angrily, her eyes turning from soft fields of green grass, to hard chips of Jade.

"Stop trying to comfort me! I'm not some weak Omega that needs to feel comforted! You stupid, Alpha!" She exclaimed rising from her seat with such force that she knocked the chair over behind her. She inhaled loudly and sharply, taking off out of the room. She inhaled again, trying to find Derek's scent and followed it, smelling him somewhere near the quad. As she walked she bumped into someone who had a double scent- _Wait, a double scent?_ She looked as the girl stooped down and started picking her books up, Genevieve knelt down and helped her.

"I'm sorry, I was little overwhelmed by-"she trailed off and then helped the girl stand. She was short, but petite in form. She had curly, wine coloured hair. Her eyebrows were defined and shaped her amber-no, they were mostly whiskey coloured and full of light, hope.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going", she murmured. Genevieve shook her head with a smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I just...You have two scents!" She exclaimed, inhaling. The Alpha-Omega nodded, shrinking back a bit. Genevieve stepped back, a comforting scent coming from her so she didn't startle the other werewolf.

"I'm Genevieve Donovan", she offered, holding her hand out. The girl eyed her warily before taking her hand.

"I'm Cassandra...Cassie Perez", she answered. Genevieve smiled and tilted her head.

"What class do you have now?" Genevieve asked kindly, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she shifted her eyes look down towards the forest. "I have hunting and tracking", she replied, shifting her bag over her shoulder. Genevieve perked up.

"I have that too! With Professor Hotchner, do you have Professor Hotchner too? Because I know there is another who teaches hunting and tracking as well", she chirped. Cassie nodded and offered her a shy smile.

"Yes. Why don't we walk together?" She asked politely. Cassie nodded and smiled, starting to walk off towards the forest, Genevieve walking behind her. Cassie stayed quiet, in her thoughts as they scented other werewolves waiting in their wolf forms for the class. Stepping behind trees, Genevieve and Cassie stripped down to their bare skin and shifted to their wolf forms seamlessly. As Cassie stepped out, she was surprised by how small Genevieve seemed; she was a mix of milk and cream, like a toasted marshmallow, with startling blue eyes that seemed pronounced in the green of the forest since it wasn't Winter yet. Genevieve looked at the Alpha-Omega, she had long, lithe legs, soft, wispy fur and was just gorgeous, greys and blacks, edged with white tufts of fur. Genevieve admired her two different coloured eyes, one was her natural amber eyes and the other was a sky blue, making her even more beautiful than most she-wolves. They trotted down the soft hill of lush grass, sitting back on their haunches as they waited for the professor to show up. Genevieve inwardly groaned as two familiar scents wafted its way to her; Cassie gave her a side glance and then her fur puffed up smelling her new friends' scent of unease flow through her. Alistair, his ragged, heavily muscle bound, dull brown wolf with missing patches of fur from fights, and his sickly sweet scent trotted passed them, licking the side of Genevieve's face before sitting with some other Alpha's. Genevieve let out a low growl, but not before seeing _her mate_ -her professor, she corrected her own wolf. Her wolf made a grumbling noise, he was huge, not just in height but with mass; he was even more muscled than Alistair, dark browns and black highlighted his fur as the sun shone through the trees, making his thin, black legs more prominent. Genevieve puffed out her chest before she realised what she was doing and then growled at herself as another Wolf approached; she assumed it was the professor but he was exuding a Beta scent and she relaxed, Beta's she could handle. He was toned, but not as muscular as most Alphas and he was about the size of a large coyote; his fur was grey, tinged with silver as he stood at the top of the hill before addressing the small spread of werewolves, making a chittering sound to get them to be quiet. At least thirty pairs of eyes looked up at him as some other wolves sat back on their haunches.

 _"My name is Aaron Hotchner, I am the professor for Hunting and Tracking; Today Professor Reid had come to help me with today's event. Today I have hidden 15 pups. You will be split into groups of two, which I have already made the pairs, they are listed on the tree over there. After you find your partner, find the labeled toy and get a good scent from it"_ , he announced, lifting his snout. Genevieve and Cassie trotted over, after the initial group walked over. Genevieve let out a soft whine seeing she was paired with Alistair and found the numbered toy first, inhaling the scent before running off. Cassie sighed, knowing it would be awful for her friend; she looked around for her partner when she made eye contact with a green eyed, silver wolf. Genevieve ran down a well beaten path towards the hill that lead to the lake, the scent stronger there than it had been when she started; she heard a few soft cries and followed the noise until a black, wolf pup came into view. It yipped and ran over to her, exuding the scent of a young boy; Genevieve leaned on her front paws, her haunches lifting into the air in a playful gesture.

 _"Looks like I've found you, little one_ ", her wolf grumbled. The pup rubbed itself along her legs and yipped again, pawing at Genevieve's muzzle softly.

 _"I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat before we go back?_ " The pup asked her. Geneveive stood up straight, her head tilted as she thought about it for a moment. Before she could reply, that sickly sweet smell announced Alistair's arrival. She turned with a soft growl in her throat, the pup whined, obviously not finding his scent enticing either. Geneveive stepped in front of the pup, lowering her head while a snarl was etched onto her muzzle. Alistair growled, trying to assert his authority and Gen stepped back, warily glancing behind her at the black lake behind her. Grabbing the pup by the scruff, she tried to sidestep Alistair, but before she could make it passed him, he yanked the pup from her with a terrified whimper from him and he shoved her back entirely too hard for her to catch her footing and she slipped off the edge, into the icy cold water with a howl. She came up once for air and then the water was still. The small male pup was able to wrestle himself from Alistair's jaws and he looked over the edge of the small hill, whining for Geneveive and then lifted his head with his jaws parted; the howl was as loud as it could be at his age and sounded if nothing but heartbreaking. Spencer's blood ran cold in his veins as he gather his long legs underneath him, heading for pup number 5 after hearing the code they had set up. His wolf side came close to the surface.

_Mate. Hurt. Save mate._

It repeated itself like a mantra in his head as he entered the clearing with Alistair and the pup, he snarled at Alistair before his ears perked at a soft splash and then silence. He ran to the edge, skidding to a halt and almost slipped in himself before he caught sight of Geneveive trying to stay above the water. He dove in, churning his powerful legs under him to reach her before he went under the water to grab her by her scruff, securing his teeth as he swam to the flatland; as soon as he had grabbed her scruff she stopped fighting. He helped her onto the land, hearing a whine slip from her lips. He shifts from his feet uncertainly before placing soft, comforting licks along her ears. A growl came next and being that there was no threat of it, Spencer continued until she made a humming sound that signaled she was calm. A rapid succession of yips came floating over to them and immediately, Geneveive was on her feet, whining as she ran towards the black pup. Spencer was taken aback for a moment when he realised that she was still in heat, but most of it was being handled by the surpressants; her natural instincts to protect a pup was pouring out of every pore. He watched, his wolf puffing up it's chest in pride at the idea of his potential mate having his child. He shook his and growled at himself, slowly walking up to the two.

 _"Did you still want me to get you something to eat?"_ Geneveive was offering the pup as he stared up at her in total admiration. Spencer's wolf again tried to puff itself up about how his _True Mate_ was something to be admired; he shook his head, waiting for the pup's reaction.

" _Yes please. I like any meat really, but I particularly like rabbit_ ",he answered. She nodded and trotted off to go find a scent before the pup whined and she came circling back, nosing him to make sure he was alright.

 _"My name is Koda_ ",he said. Geneveive nipped his ear in an affectionate gesture and then perked her ears at Spencer as her eyes met his; he offered her a twitch of his ears to let her know he'd keep an eye on Koda and Geneveive pulled her lip back in annoyance but conceded. His wolf growled in approval-they had handled it the way he expected to handle their children. Spencer shook his head again, aggravated by his wolfs thoughts as he sat down next to Koda. Koda stuck his rump in the air in a playful gesture towards Spencer who pushed him back a bit with his paw, not in the mood to play; suddenly, an overly sweet smell flooded his senses and he tried not to retch as Alistair came into view. The pup hid behind Spencer and Spencer puffed up his fur, growling lowly in a warning.

 _"Oh, there you are pup! I thought I had lost you. Come on, let's get going without Gen, we can Ace this project together"_ , Alistair said smoothly. Koda growled, the fur along his back rising up stubbornly and Spencer's wolf huffed in approval of how brave the pup was.

 _"You've already failed the assignment. I'll be talking with Professor Hotchner about your timing and how your scent had you on the other side, until you scented Geneveive_ ", Spencer growled, his wolf stood up straighter and even though he didn't expect Alistair to show him his belly, Spencer was vaguely surprised when Alistair lightly tilted his head back in submission. He stalked off, growling quietly as Spencer caught a whiff of Geneveive's scent-he inhaled deeply, a soft rumbling, almost a purr, sound coming from his chest. He smelled blood and instantly tensed again, lifting his nose to the air; rabbit, he noticed smelled gamey but a lot of pups seemed to like it enough. Geneveive was carrying a small rabbit between her jaws and plopped it down in front of Koda and he eagerly tore into it, making soft noises of contentment. Genevieve sat back on her haunches, her tail lying in front of her feet before she gazed up at the wolf in front of her; Spencer held her gaze evenly.

 _"I suppose I should thank you for...helping me_ ", she started, averting her gaze slowly. Spencer sat, his tail straight up behind him.

 _"You don't have to thank me. It...was part of the rules Professor Hotchner had set up_ ", he said with a soft pause. He admired her soft coat, the cream was in soft splotches that blended easily with the white; her blue eyes sparkled from the afternoon sun. He noticed he was staring when she cleared her throat quietly before speaking.

 _"Alistair and I use to date when I was a teenager. He is only about five years older, but it was odd given I was fourteen, and he tried "wooing" me so that when I presented, I'd let him, excuse me, knot me. Unfortunately for me, I thought I had loved him. He marked me and then an hour later he dumped me. Left me as if I was garbage, which had he called me that, I would have believed him. It doesn't matter, they couldn't keep the restraining order on him. I'll figure something out again, to keep him away_ ", if she were human, Genevieve would have blushed from the information she had given. Spencer growled low in his throat and coughed, pretending he had an itch in his throat.

 _"We should be going now that Koda has eaten. I'm sure his mother is worried_ ", Spencer said. Geneveive nodded and walked over to the happily sated pup, picking him up by the scruff of the neck. He wriggled happily and made soft noises as Genevieve easily found her way back to where the class had gathered. An Alpha approached her, growling in his throat while a softer, grey Beta licked over his ear for comfort before trotting over to Genevieve.

 _"Thank you so much for taking care of Koda"_ , she said, twitching her ears at Genevieve. She set down the pup and he scampered over to his Mother, making happy growl sounds-whom Geneveive assumed was the father relaxed.

 _"It was not a problem, really. I feel like we had a special connection. Your son is very kind and brave"_ ,she answered, the fur around her neck fluffed up from the cool breeze. Soon the season would be changing and they would be in Winter. The mother and father eye her levelly before The Alpha nodded. The mother transformed and Genevieve was taken aback to how beautiful she was; she had long, flowing black hair, blue eyes and the purest, whitest skin she had ever seen. Genevieve shifted into her human form as well, deeming it as the polite thing to do. As her mate shifted, Genevieve respectfully averted her gaze and came face to face with Spencer and his naked, human form. She quickly looked down as he stepped up beside her, feeling an intense rush of heat on her cheeks.

"My name is Dahlia", the woman said offering her hand to Genevieve. She took it and they shook as the Alpha stepped forward holding a wriggling six year old who was smiling at Genevieve.

"My name is Ares. This is my son, Anthony. His name means worthy of admiration or praise", he announced. Genevieve stepped back, her wolf flattening her ears in discomfort as Spencer gave a warning growl to Ares; he stepped back, inclining his head to Spencer that he means her no harm.

"Can I see Genevieve again, mama?" Anthony asked, his big brown eyes wide with happiness. Dahlia tilted her head at her young son and seemed to mull it over as she bit her lip. Anthony squirmed in his father's grasp but stilled when his father growled; Dahlia's baby blue eyes met Genevieve's Jade eyes and she gave her a dazzling smile.

"Of course. I'm expecting my third pup, I'm about a month pregnant. I might need the extra help. Plus, you smell divine", she said as she stepped closer to Genevieve. Spencer stepped towards Dahlia, growling a bit possessively at her. She back off immediately, a smile touching her lips briefly.

"Alright, I will come by the school next week and we can set up a schedule and payment", she answered before they all shifted into their wolf forms and ran off. Genevieve took that as her Que and walked over to the tree she had changed behind earlier and pulled her clothes on; she heard some shuffling and assumed her Professor was doing the same.

"Uhm, Genevieve, since it's a bit late...Do you-Would you like a ride home?" He asked softly, a nervous scent wafted to her nose. She adjusted her shirt and walked a bit away from him.

"I suppose it would be completely vapid of me to decline. It also smells like it will rain...Please and thank you", she replied, tilting her head at him. He relaxed and held his arms out for her books before she shook her head.

"I can carry these. I'm not helpless", she said quietly. He nodded and lead her to his car, her eyes were downcast as he opened the door. Spencer made it home around eleven thirty, scenting that his wife was already asleep. He undressed to nothing but his boxers and then crawled into bed next to her, listening to her breathing before he pressed his chest against her back.

Suddenly, Spencer woke up with a gasp, a light sheen of sweat along his shoulders and chest; he felt around for Lila and growled when he couldn't find her. He sat up, taking a deep breath to clear his head when he heard muffled talking coming from the living room; he stood up and padded out into the room, seeing that Lila's back was to him.

"Honey, it's three in the morning. Who are you talking to?" He questioned with a yawn as she jumped, standing while turning to face him, her brown eyes wide. He tilted his head at her with a smile while she gave him a nervous one. Spencer could hear the deep baritone voice of another Alpha, but shook his head, not wanting to read into something too much.

"It's mom and dad. Just wanted to see when we'd be coming to visit. This was the only the time they could call. I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you", she whispered. He squinted his eyes but then shrugged.

"Tell them I said goodnight", he answered cheerfully, walking to the bedroom but before he closed the door he heard her sigh in relief.

\---------------

The next day, Spencer sat in the dance studio and watched Derek with Genevieve. He didn't mind him around her so much this time around and he could not understand why; Geneveive looked up to where he was sitting and flashed a soft smile before she growled at herself. She then threw herself into her practice, climbing the dark skinned Alpha's body easily while he supported her as if she weighed nothing and Spencer noticed that she probably weighed a buck twenty at the most. He stood and walked out, heading to his classroom to prepare for his next class.

 

As the day dragged on, he couldn't help but feel he was missing a huge part of himself-of course he is, his true mate hadn't come to class today and he missed her. He felt odd that he missed the little spitfire Omega, but he was hoping that she missed him too. Suddenly, his attention was brought to the scent of that certain Omega whom was standing in the doorway to the classroom-her scent, though dulled by the surpressants, was still a sweet soft smell of summer rain hitting fresh dirt. He inhaled deeply, his nerves calming down.

"Professor, I'm sorry I missed class this morning but I had to go to the pharmacy for some...", she trailed off, her cheeks flushing as she looked down in embarrassment. Spencer leaned against his desk on the palms of his hands.

"Well, I told your sister that to make up the class, you could read chapters thirteen and fourteen and then answer the questions for each chapter with at least three to five sentences. However, I am more curious about something else", he started. Her eyes met his and he could feel the pull on him, his wolf just wanting to be closer, intimately, lovingly, physically. In any way, shape or form. 

_Mate.Mark.Mate.Mark.Mate.Mark._

He shook his head as she widened her eyes in question.

"If you want to be a performer, why take linguistics?" He asked casually. She shifted a bit and then crossed her arms over her chest while she let her messenger back slip onto the floor.

"I want to join the FBI. I want to be a part of the BAU in Quantico Virginia. I want to be in Unit three that works with crimes against children", she blurted, her words tumbling over one another. Her eyes were bright with passion and her cheeks flushed happily as she took a step towards Spencer and then seemed to remember where she was. She stepped back and tugged on a piece of her hair.

"Since that means you must learn to be a profiler. If you came home to your significant other sleeping and then went to sleep but a couple hours later you wake up to them on the phone what is your first thing to think of?" He questioned, feeling a bit uneasy. She pondered over this for a moment.

"I suppose I would wonder who they were talking to, but on the other hand, they are allowed to talk to whomever they want as I do not own them. However, I would ask because since they are my significant other they shouldn't lie to me. Is there a specific reason you asked me this, professor?" She asked quietly. He shook his head and offered her a smile.

"No, I was just curious on what your thoughts would be. You should be getting to your next class", he stated. She seemed as if she wanted to ask him something but without doing so, she picked up her bag and left the room. He sighed softly, running his hand through his hair.

 _You're so stupid. Why would he want a marked up Omega? No one wants you, you're completely worthless. Who cares if you're "True Mates?" That doesn't mean anything, aside from the fact he's married, you're always at each other's throats-you don't need to be anything more than professor and student_. Genevieve's thoughts were a mess as she headed to her hunting and tracking class before she caught Cassie's scent and perked up as she shifted behind a tree again after folding her clothes.

\-----------

As the day came to a close, it started thundering and raining again;second day in a row and it seemed the student's at Rossi University couldn't handle getting wet. Embarrassingly enough, Geneveive walked towards Professor Spencer's class, soaking wet while he shoes made squishy sounds. Maeve was busy with her boytoy of the week to come and pick up her younger sibling-aside from the first day, Maeve had comepletely left Genevieve alone. She waited until he dismissed the class before she walked in and waited anxiously, picking at her fingernails while she waited for him to pack up. He looked up in surprise at the small, wet girl standing in front of him and couldn't help the amused smile that crossed his features.

"What happened?" He questioned. She shrugged which made her hoodie leak more water onto the hardwood floor.

"It's raining a lot right now...Professor, I know it's rather unprofessional, but I was kind of hoping that you might give me a ride home again?" Her meek voice sounded as if she was horrified at having to ask him. He nodded and lead her out of the classroom, heading down the hall. Spencer opened the umbrella once they stepped outside and covered her mostly with it, not caring if he got wet in the slightest as he opened his car door for her. She hesitated, not wanting to get his leather car seats wet before he gave her a soft push against the arm which earned him a growl before she sat down. He closed the umbrella and tossed it in the backseat, knowing that when he parked outside of her house, she would have an eave covering her. He waited for the car to warm up while she defrosted her fingers against the vents and he reached for the dial to turn the music up before he drove off.

After ten minutes of silence, aside from the radio, while stopped at a red light Spencer turned his head to look at her. She was looking down in her lap where her hands were folded, almost as if she was being obedient. He parked just enough under the eaves so she wouldn't get too wet when she stepped out. However, before she could he sighed softly knowing he had to do it or it would drive him crazy.

"Genevieve", he said quietly. She blinked with a soft jump, as if she just remembered that was her name and slowly looked up-her crystal green orbs met his deep chocolate brown ones and he slowly leaned in; he couldn't be sure, but he was almost positive she had leaned in as well. Their cold lips met with a fire under them, as sparks flew, figuratively speaking of course, through their veins into the very core of their souls. Before Spencer knew what was happening, the warmth left his lips and Genevieve was standing under the eave with the door halfway open.

"Thank you for the ride, Professor", she squeaked out quickly before closing the door and running inside.


	2. Unfaithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's rut had come early and he groaned, sweat running down the sides of his face as he tried to relax; he climbed the stairs to his apartment slowly, one by one when he heard primal grunting and a woman who sounded like she was getting what she wanted.

A few weeks had passed since Spencer and Genevieve had kissed-he skipped the coffee appointment, or date or whatever Maeve had invited him because of guilt. _How could he face Genevieve again? Even worse, how could he face his own wife? She didn't deserve that, especially from him. He was a horrible husband, the worst really. He had kissed another woman, albeit, it was his True Mate but it gave him no right to pursue anyone else._ He paced inside his classroom, even though Genevieve had attended, she completely ignored him; her scent exuded a scent he was unfamiliar with but it made him stay away. Maeve always shot him dirty looks and would just ignore him while breezing passed him. He headed towards the Administrator's office and knocked quietly, sweat beading along his forehead as he waited patiently. The door opened and he walked in slowly, closing the door behind him slowly.

  
"Alright, Babygirl, you have to tell me what's going on with you", Derek said after Genevieve had fallen the third time. She reached for him and he pulled her up onto her feet, making sure she was alright before fixing her with a hard look and crossed his arms over his chest.

  
"Suppose...Suppose you found your True Mate, Derek, but they were married. What would you do?" She questioned, tilting her head at him. His eyebrows rose up in surprise, not actually expecting her to fess up that anything was up. Derek ran his hands down his face and fixed her with an amused look before it turned serious.

  
"Well, that all depends. Knowing you, you wouldn't do anything to ruin a marriage, am I right? What happened?" He asked. She sighed and suddenly looked as if the last couple of weeks had taken a toll on her.

  
"I kissed him...I mean, it just seemed so natural and so...right", she whispered softly. He started laughing, his smile was radiant until he took in her dejected look. She let out a soft whimper, it damn near breaking his heart-he smelled how hurt and sad she was, letting off his own pheromones of comfort as he pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest before she started crying.

  
"And Maeve thinks he hurt me and I'd rather her just keep thinking that than to tell her that I did something so foolish", she said. He rubbed small circles on her back, feeling her muscles in her back tightening while the sobs wracked through her body. Her fingers dug into the back of his tight shirt, searching for comfort, which in all reality could only be solved by her Mate.

  
"Who's the lucky, wolf?" He asked gently, which he immediately regretted as she wailed louder. Derek pulled away from the hug to hold her at arms' length, waiting until she calmed down and was reduced to nothing but soft sniffles.

  
"So what if he's married? True Mates are-well, they are the real deal, Babygirl. Sure, it sucks for a spouse to be in that position, but I'm sure if they just explained, everything would turn out fine", he said. Genevieve nodded slowly, before she wiped at her eyes. Nodding up at him she squeezed him in a hug, trying to calm herself down the rest of the way.

  
"Hey, Derek, I think I'm going to cut out early. Do you mind giving me a ride home?" She questioned. He shook his head and walked backstage, retreiving their bags. He offered his arm to her and lead her out to his car while they chatted about trivial things.

  
\------

  
While he drove home, Spencer felt as if he was burning from the inside out-he needed to get home, see his wife; she had taken the day off, bless her heart she was tired from work now. With a pup on the way, he realised they wouldn't have much alone time, but what they would have would be just enough. Spencer's rut had come early and he groaned, sweat running down the sides of his face as he tried to relax; he climbed the stairs to his apartment slowly, one by one when he heard primal gruntings and a woman who sounded like she was getting what she wanted. By the time he got to his door, Spencer assumed that their newlywed neighbors were having fun while he stuck his key in the door; he was surprised when he noticed the door wasn't locked. As he opened the door and walked in, Spencer was panting but the faint sounds of skin on skin and moans was not coming from next door. He walked through the living room and nudged open his bedroom door to find her wife on her hands and knees, getting plowed by the neighbor across the hall-Michael. Spencer felt sick as he watched him continue; they hadn't even heard him come in, while the stench hit him like a freight train. Suddenly, he turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the front door closed as he headed glumly back to his car. He started it up and drove off, lost in his thoughts.

 

When Genevieve walked out of her bathroom nothing but a towel on, she jumped seeing Derek standing across the hall against the wall. His arms were folded over his chest while he glared at her sister's bedroom door. As far as Genevieve knew, Maeve was out with her new boytoy, John or something; she tilted her head at the Alpha.

  
"Derek, what's going on with you?" She asked while stepping towards him; she placed her hand on his arm but pulled back immediately when he growled at her. She padded down the hall to her room and turned to him just before she closed the door.

  
"You're going to tell me why you've been acting strange, Morgan", she muttered closing the door. She heard his voice, closer to her door than she thought it would be.

  
"Fine, Babygirl. And you can tell me all about this married man whom is your True Mate", he replied. Her cheeks flushed deeply as she thought about Spencer in the forest when they had shifted; how smooth his skin had looked, how his muscles rippled under his toned arms and how had looked at her; he had looked at her like she was something to be revered, treated like she was royalty. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled on some sweat pants and a tshirt, walking out while toweling her hair off-she tied the towel around her head and looked at him.

  
"Maeve is my True Mate", Derek said slowly. Genevieve paused, stopping to stare at him in shock. She swallowed, trying to think of something else to say.

  
"I know she dates other wolves and such...It does bother me, but she doesn't want to settle down right now", he explained. Genevieve lifted her chin, almost a show of defiance.

  
"That's horrible, Derek. Why don't you just"-"I'm not like most Alphas, Gen. I don't want to force someone to submit to be with me. Sure, it makes me angrier than I'd like to be, but if she's happy that's all I care about", he said. Genevieve gave him a sympathetic look and then headed for the bathroom. Derek watched as she put lotion on her face and brushed out her hair, looking at him through the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

  
"You're one of the few nice Alpha's you know. Most of them want to mark you just to see how many they can get. Kind of like how many notches a guy can get in his belt", she murmured. Derek nodded and as she pulled her hair up he could see the faint white scar of an Alpha's bite on her shoulder. He frowned and turned to walk downstairs, but not before he turned back to her.

  
"I'm gonna order take out, you pick out a movie or something and you can tell me all about your"-"It's my Linguistics professor. Professor Spencer Reid...and he's married", she said softly. It was Derek's turn to stop and stare, his chest puffing up a bit.

  
"You're serious...Have you guys uh, bonded yet?" He asked. Genevieve blushed profusely, shaking her head as she turned the bathroom light off and headed down the stairs, Derek following behind her.

  
"Whoa whoa, you're serious? You haven't bonded with him yet?" He asked sounding surprised until Genevieve whirled on him tapping his nose like you would a pup who had misbehaved.

  
"Look, I don't want to rush into things with this one...I don't really believe in all that True Mate crap, but", she paused biting her bottom lip. She could lie to herself all she wanted but Genevieve could feel the pull of her Mate, it was sad, she could tell Spencer was sad as the emotions swirled around her own feelings.

  
"I just do not want to rush into things, Derek. I've done it before...Well once. Go, order Chinese food", she said heading towards the living room. She smiled as she head Derek walk to the kitchen grumbling something that sounded really close to 'bossy Omega'. She sighed again, feeling an ache in her chest as she thought about Spencer; if she were completely honest, she felt as if she had been hit by a freight train with the emotions that had her almost in tears. She looked on her shelf of DVD's as a few tears slid down her cheeks before she heard the crack of thunder and the sudden downpour of rain.

  
"They were a little upset what with the rain, but I told them I'd give them an extra fifty if they came as soon as the order was finished and they agreed-Hey, why are you crying?" Derek asked as he walked into the living room.

  
"I don't know, I just think Spencer's upset. I don't know how to explain it, but he's sad and there isn't anything I can do", she whimpered.

 

It'd been four hours since Spencer had left his apartment and he still hadn't cleared his head while he'd been driving. As he left the bookstore with his new purchases, there was a crack of thunder and the rain came down hard on him, soaking him within a minute of him walking through the parking lot to his car. He fumbled for his keys when he felt an intense rush of sorrow spread through his veins like fire as he climbed into his car; he started it up with only one thing on his mind-Mate. Hurt. Spencer pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Genevieve's house, wondering what or whom had hurt her to make her feel so depressed, so sad. His eyes were puffy and rimmed with red as he had cried while he was in the bookstore, he looked at the clock on his dashboard and frowned, it was almost ten o clock at night; he was driving slower due to the rain, but his heart ached that his Mate was in pain, albeit maybe it was just hurt feelings, but he would be damned if she was hurting because some asshole had hurt her. Spencer saw the corner of her roof about six houses down and he felt a small relief that he was close.

 

As there was a knock on the door, Genevieve hopped up from the couch while she walked to the door.

  
"It's about time, I mean I know it's been raining but"-Genevieve paused as she looked up at Spencer, her eyes wide with surprise as a soft whine slipped passed his lips. He leaned down to hug her and was surprised when one of her hands cupped his neck and the other held the back of his head as she pressed a soft, caring kiss to his lips. His wolf was more than ecstatic, growling in approval as he returned her kiss and threaded his fingers through her damp hair.

  
"Hey, Gen, what's taking"-Spencer pulled away quickly, a deep growl building in his chest as the colour of his eyes' changed to the colour of his wolf's. He locked eyes with Derek, his canines were lengthening, thinking he was the threat of his Mate's discomfort. Spencer turned so that he was keeping Genevieve from being seen by Derek and Derek put his hands up in surrender, tilting his head up just a bit in submission.

  
"Look man, I don't want any trouble. She left school early and we are just friends", he explained. Spencer growled a bit louder until he felt Genevieve's hand on his arm; he turned to look at her and her eyes were wide and she offered him a soft smile before Spencer relaxed, his eyes and teeth, returning to normal. He shook himself and turned to her as Derek walked up the stairs.

  
"Let me know when Chinese is here, Gen", he said quickly before closing the door to their spare room. Genevieve moved to close the door behind Spencer before he grabbed her wrist, he quickly turned and walked out; Genevieve felt like her heart was sinking as he climbed into his car. Spencer could feel the atmosphere of Genevieve's feelings and he got out, walking back with his books-she perked up, her eyes focusing on the bag out of curiosity. He offered the bag to her and she pulled him in, closing the door behind him; she shoved him against it, leaning up to sniff the crook of his neck as he inhaled her scent.

  
"Where's your bedroom?" He asked softly, starting to break out into another sweat. She pointed up the stairs but before she could move he had picked her up bridal style and started walking up the stairs while she made an odd sound in the back of her throat, sniffing along his neck. It was then he realised she was scenting him and he was scenting her as he inhaled the soft, sweet scent of this young woman.

  
"Down the hall, far end", she breathed. He walked through the doorway and kicked it shut behind him, setting her on her bed before he settled over her. He tried to nudge her head back, in a sign of submission, but she growled lowly and he stopped. Pressing his face against her neck to inhale more of her scent did little to stop the growing erection in his slacks. He growled and nipped her neck lightly, _Mark. Claim. Mate_ flashed through his mind until he felt her hand shove against his chest. He leaned back and was taken by surprise as she flipped them, kneeling between his legs.

  
"Listen here, I'm not some needy Omega. Ever, not even when in heat. I don't need some knotheaded Alpha to think I need him because of my biology. I don't need you, Spencer. I can do just fine on my own. Nothing is going to happen tonight, I don't care that you're in your rut. You are still married", she said quietly. He stared up at her with those big brown eyes and she couldn't help herself; Genevieve kissed his cheek softly before rolling over to lying down next to him. He made an odd sound that resembled a growl but much softer. It snapped something inside of her as she turned on her side to press a firmer kiss to his lips. He repsonded eagerly, pushing his tongue into her mouth, claiming it as her eyes closed; he rolled on top of her as her tongue slid against his slowly, making it harder for him to control himself when she moaned softly into his mouth. He pulled back and placed a tentative kiss on her forehead, pushing some hair behind her ear.

  
"You're not a needy Omega. In fact, I don't care that you are an Omega. It's old fashioned people who think Omega's are needy and have to be taken care of. What I see when I look at you isn't some desperate woman; I see a young, vibrant woman. A woman who speaks her mind even if she's the only one to do so, you stand up for others and I know you love pups; you would never do anything to hurt another if you didn't have to", he replied slowly. Her cheeks were red as she blushed up at him which made her green eyes brighter. He took his spot next to her and their arms brushed as he trailed his hand down her arm to lace their fingers together while he pulled his phone out with his other. Spencer saw twenty new text messages and twelve missed calls. He sighed and his gaze connected with hers for a brief moment before she was straddling his waist, her lips pressed tightly to his. Her fingers dug into his hair as her tongue forced its way into his mouth while she swallowed a moan from him. He pulled back and tilted his head back to expose his neck to her, a sign of total trust and submission, it made her fall back a bit. An Alpha would rarely submit themselves, Genevieve thought it was because of her trust in others, or lack there of, that he did this for her. She was breathing a bit heavily, taking in his heady, fresh rain scent. She sniffed along his neck and pressed a soft, shy nip to his skin before settling herself against his side, under his arm. They both jumped when his cellphone rang. He brought the receiver to his ear but before he could answer, his mother spoke.

  
"Spencer, finally you answer. Do you know the day I've had? Or rather a quiet evening interupted by that dreadful woman you call a wife. Why on Earth was she calling me so late? She said you came home and then left without even giving her a chance to explain", she stated. Spencer sighed and shifted, putting his arm around Genevieve's shoulder.

  
"One, I'm sorry she called you and ruined your evening mother. I'll be having a word with her, among others. Second, I assume she's calling you because this afternoon, I had decided to go home early due to personal problems and came home to find her fucking our neighbor. Then, because I realised that I do not care, I simply left without making myself known", he replied, not meeting Genevieve's questioning but sympathetic gaze. There was a silence over the phone until-

  
"I want to meet her", Diana said quietly. Spencer stiffened, his anger starting to spike a bit.

  
"Why?" He challenged, pulling Genevieve closer. He heard his mom let out a 'tsk' sound and then the sound of her bed covers being pushed aside while she got into bed.

  
"Spencer, I just want to meet her. She's your true mate. I just want to meet the woman who has stolen your heart", she replied. He growled quietly, feeling a bit tense-he didn't know how she would react to Genevieve, given she hadn't like his wife when they met. Genevieve buried her face against his side, exuding a comforting smell.

  
"Spencer Walter Reid, I will not have you growling at me young man. Next time you have off, come and visit me and bring her. What's her name?" She questioned. Spencer looked at Genevieve and she nodded slowly, a soft smile on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile and nuzzled his nose against hers.

  
"Her name is Genevieve. Genevieve Donovan. I'll bring her soon, Mother. I promise. Now if you don't mind, I do have to call that _dreadful_ woman and tell her I'm divorcing her", he answered. There was surprised, but muted reply before he hung up. He decided to scroll through his text messages when there was a knock on the door and the ring of a doorbell-Spencer made to get up but Genevieve pushed him back down.

  
"Morgan will get it...He'll eat in the spare room so you and I can eat downstairs together. You just do what you need to do", she mumbled sleepily. He nodded, his anger turning to rage as he read some of the text messages, gritting his teeth. As he scrolled through his contacts and selected her name, he felt Genevieve was running her hand through his hair softly, tugging playfully on his long tresses. He turned his head to look at her and she leaned up to him, giving him a reassuring kiss to his forehead. He offered her a soft smile before calling Lila. She picked up on the third ring and he could hear that she was crying, well sobbing more really.

  
"Spencer, where are you? It wasn't what it looked like! He forced himself on me! I couldn't fight back!" She wailed, crying harder. Spencer's lip curled back in disgust as he growled into the phone, silencing any other noises of protestation from Lila.

  
"I don't believe you, Lila. I've noticed the way Michael has looked at you. When did it start?" He questioned bitterly. A whole new feeling of hostility wash over him about the pup she was having. A snarl made its way from his throat and the colour of his wolf's eyes surfaced, covering the chocolate brown with a deep amber.

  
"Spencer", Genevieve whined. He looked at her, calming down and she settled more comfortably against his side. Her eyes closed and he heard an indignant sound from the other end of the line.

  
"You're going to lecture me about being unfaithful while you're off with some skank?" She trilled. Spencer growled again before Genevieve ran her hand across his chest, keeping her hand placed over his heart. He calmed down again and inhaled sharply, wiping over his face.

  
"I want all of your crap packed up and moved out by tomorrow. I want you gone", he said firmly. She growled non-threateningly.

  
"No. I'm not leaving I'm your wife and"-"Yes you are. I'm filing for divorce tomorrow and your name is not on anything. Go live with Michael and have fun with your pup", he muttered hanging up. He threw his phone, it hit the wall and landed somewhere near her vanity. Genevieve sat up and watched his face, before she slowly leaned down and kissed his cheek. His eyes traveled over her face while he sat up, sliding his hands through his hair.

  
"Is everything..."-she trailed off, of course nothing was okay. He was filing for divorce tomorrow and his marriage was falling apart. She could feel the hurt and rage coming off of him in waves-so Genevieve decided to do what she could do and crawled into his lap, making a soft noise in the back of her throat and pressed her face just near his Adam's apple, inhaling his scent while trying to calm him. He held her tightly around her waist, his head against hers. When there was a knock on the door, Spencer growled low in his throat but stopped immediately when Genevieve kissed his chin.

  
"Damn you, woman. Calming me so quickly as if I'm a pup", he grumbled quietly. She smiled and pulled away to look at him, tilting her head.

  
"What is it, Derek?" She asked. Derek shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

  
"Just wanted to let you know the food is in the fridge now and I've cleaned up the kitchen and I'm on my way out. Maeve will be home in forty minutes", he replied. Genevieve sat up in his lap some more.

  
"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Derek", she said quietly. Spencer made random motions across her back, sliding his fingers just under the hem of her shirt as they heard Derek's footsteps fade.

  
"Do you want pups?" She questioned. He stilled for a moment and then looked up in thought, mulling it over in his head. He nodded after a moment.

  
"I do...I do want pups. However, I'm not going to push you to do something you don't want. I'll give you whatever you want or need", he murmured. She growled a bit.

  
"I don't need you to take care of me. I can"-"Yes, I am well aware that you can fend for yourself and you're not a timid, little Omega. But let me be the traditional Alpha", he said. She huffed at him and then stood up, her feet between his legs. She walked to the edge of the bed and jumped down, turning to look at him.

  
"Well, then, Mister Alpha, Omega here wants some cold Chinese food", she said. He got to his feet and growled at her playfully.

  
"Chinese food huh? Watch me hunt, Genevieve", he said heading out of the room and down the stairs. She followed him down and into the kitchen, watching as he took out the rice containers and started dishing it up on the plates he found. Genevieve leaned against the counter.

  
"I like this...You look almost domestic", she teased blushing at how easy it seemed to be herself around him. She pushed off from the counter and ran at him, jumping in the last moment; Spencer barely had time to set the noodles down and catch her as her legs wrapped around his waist. Gripping the back of his head, she pressed a searing kiss to his lips biting his lips while she forced her tongue between his lips. He groaned, turning to push her against the refrigerator as he ground their lower bodies together; soft moans came from both of them as Spencer felt the heat from his rut coming again. He pulled away quickly, setting her off. His chest heaved with deep breaths as he gazed at her, stepping away as he set her down.

  
"Genevieve, please. Don't tempt me", he whispered. Genevieve offered him a soft smile, tugging on her hair.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tempt you as you so eloquently put it. Honestly, I am sorry. I just....You smell great to me too, ya know", she said shyly. Genevieve served him a plate and put chopsticks on the side, pushing it towards him with her head tilted. He grimaced at the chopsticks.

  
"Don't you have any forks?" He griped playfully, trying to pick up some noodles and failing miserably. She slid a fork over to him and sat down on the stool, he sat on the one next to her. As they ate, something kept nagging at the front of Spencer's mind. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat uncertainly.

  
"Genevieve, what was Derek doing here?" He asked. She looked up at him with a soft frown and he growled lowly at himself. He stiffened, trying not to show that he was agitated.

  
"Why, Professor, I do think you're jealous", she teased. It wasn't much, but it did happen to ease him.

  
"Just a bit", he replied. She nudged his arm playfully, causing him to look at her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

  
"Look, just because I don't try to be different than Omega's doesn't mean I can fight my natural biology. I feel an intense tug for you, I do. My wolf is sad when you're sad, my wolf is very in tune with yours", she answered softly. He blinked slowly, not understanding why she was telling him this. She squeezed his bicep before taking another bite, leaving him to squirm just a bit before she continued. As he grew impatient, she heard a soft growl from him and she looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

  
"Derek is no threat. My sister is his True Mate. You have nothing to fear, I'm a loyal woman", she said softly. He leaned towards her pressing a kiss to her lips while his growl softened into something more along the lines of a purr. 

 

After dinner, they laid with each other in bed, their hands intertwined together; Spencer didn't know what kind of future he had with Genevieve, but he hoped it was worth getting a divorce over. He looked over at Genevieve, her head was resting against his shoulder, her eyes closed and he watched the rise and fall of her chest, watching her sleep. He admired the curve of her body pressed against his, the peaceful way she slept; it offered his wolf comfort that she was safe and sound. As Spencer situated himself, he heard the downstairs door open and he heard Derek's deep gruff voice as he helped a stumbling Maeve upstairs. Before he could inquire what was going on, Spencer slowly slipped off into Dreamland with Genevieve. 


End file.
